Hogwarts and the Social Parchment
by The Sinistros
Summary: Quand Dumbledore décide de s'inspirer d'un réseau social moldu très connu, afin de créer le   Social Parchment  . Le Facebook sorcier devient vite populaire ! SLASH HP/DM


_Résumé : Quand Dumbledore décide de s'inspirer d'un réseau social moldu très connu, afin de créer le « Social Parchment ». Le Facebook sorcier devient vite populaire ! Slash HP/DM_

**Disclamer :**** Tout appartient à JK Rowling (un grand merci à elle pour ce chef d'œuvre qu'est Harry Potter)**

**Pairing :**** Principalement du HP/DM mais aussi d'autres couples !**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Après "Fâcheuse habitude" et "My Obsession" voici "Hogwarts and the Social Parchment"! x)  
><strong>**Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! xD) avec cette fic version Facebook. C'est vrai, il en existe déjà pas mal mais je mourrais d'envie de tester à mon tour. En essayant de faire quelque chose de différent ! Enjoy ^^**

**Merci à mon n'écureuil adoré et à ses idées diaboliques pour leur participation à ce projet ! Je lui dédicace cet OS! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>est maintenant ami avec **Draco Malfoy**, **Blaise Zabini** et 6 autres personnes.

**Ron Weasley** : OMFG Harry, tu fais ami-ami avec les Serpy maintenant ?

**Hermione Granger** : Ce parchemin a été instauré par Dumbledore dans le but de resserrer les liens entre les maisons ! Harry suit juste ces conseils ;)

**Ron Weasley** : Des liens avec les Serpentard? T'en vois où toi ? (**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malfoy** aiment ça)

**Harry Potter** : Oué… enfin moi je cherche surtout à garder un œil sur Malfoy.

**Draco Malfoy** : Et moi je cherche surtout à t'emmerder Potter !

**Harry Potter** : Effectivement nous sommes bien partis pour resserrer les liens…

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>, **Blaise Zabini**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 25 autres personnes aiment _Pas étonnant que le symbole de la maison Poufsouffle soit un blaireau vu la réputation qu'ils se sont faits…_

**Ernie MacMi****llan**, **Hannah Abbot,** **Zachariah Smith** et 12 autres personnes aiment _Au moins les blaireaux, ça bouffe les serpents !_

**Luna Lovegood**, **Padma Patil** et **Michael Corner** et 5 autres personnes aiment _Les aigles aussi !_

**Harry Potter : **C'est fou ce que nos maisons peuvent être soudées contre les Serpentards ! (**Ron Weasley**, **Neville Longdubat**, **Luna Lovegood** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** : T'as rien trouvé à dire d'autre hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai, les serpents ne font pas partis de l'alimentation des lions… (**Blaise Zabini** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Harry Potter **a crée le groupe _Nous on bouffe pas les serpents, on les écrase !_

(**Ron Weasley** et 13 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Hermione Granger** : Je crois que le plan de Dumbledore va très vite partir à l'eau…

**Ron Weasley** : Ah parce que t'y crois encore toi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>a rejoint le groupe _Si toi aussi tu es mort 342 fois selon les boules de cristal, feuilles de thé, lignes de main ou autres prédictions du professeur Trelawney._

**Neville Longdubat **aime _Avant, je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien d'aussi soporifique que l'histoire de la magie, puis j'ai découvert la divination._

**Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley** et **Hermione Granger** aiment_ Non professeur je n'ai pas de troisième œil, je suis normalement constitué moi._

**Pansy Parkinson : **La divination est une matière passionnante et très appréciée à ce que je vois ?

**Lavande Brown** et **Parvati Patil** aiment _Plus tard je serai une grande voyante comme le professeur Trelawney ou journaliste à la manière de Rita Skeeter._

**Ron Weasley :**Y'a toujours des cas… -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy <strong>a écrit sur le mur de** Harry Potter : **Mon petit pote Potter !

**Draco Malfoy **a écrit sur le mur de** Harry Potter : **Je

**Draco Malfoy **a écrit sur le mur de** Harry Potter : **Vais

**Draco Malfoy **a écrit sur le mur de** Harry Potter : **Te

**Draco Malfoy **a écrit sur le mur de** Harry Potter : **Pourrir

**Draco Malfoy **a écrit sur le mur de** Harry Potter : **Ton

**Draco Malfoy **a écrit sur le mur de** Harry Potter : **Mur !

**Draco Malfoy **a écrit sur le mur de** Harry Potter : **Mwahahaha !

**Harry Potter** : Ca va Malfoy tu t'éclates on dirait ?

**Draco Malfoy** : En réalité je suis littéralement en train de me faire chier, j'ai sorti le parchemin pour ne pas m'endormir.

**Harry Potter** : Laisses-moi deviner… Histoire de la Magie ?

**Draco Malfoy** : T'as tout compris.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson, Lavanda Brown <strong>et **Parvati Patil** _Aller viens_ _on critique !_

**Hermione Granger : **Vous voyez ? On finit toujours par se trouver des points communs !

**Draco Malfoy** : Viens pas te plaindre quand elles se seront alliées contre toi !

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong>, **Draco Malfoy**, **Hermione Granger** et 57 autres personnes participent à l'événement _Bal d'Halloween à Poudlard._

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Hermione Granger **: Il faudrait que je te cause à propos de « cette bonne entente entre les maisons », j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Bibliothèque à 15h ?

**Hermione Granger** : Je me méfie légèrement de quel genre de petite idée tu pourrais avoir mais ça marche.

**Ron Weasley** : C'est quoi cette arnaque encore ?

**Harry Potter **: Ron, arrêtes d'agresser quiconque s'approche d'Hermione et lances-toi bon sang ! Même si ce « rendez vous » avec un Serpentard ne me plait pas trop non plus…

**Draco Malfoy** : Et moi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire dans tout ça ? Blaise, faux frère ! xP

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> et **Dean Thomas** aiment_ Faire léviter des araignées au dessus de Ron Weasley quand il dort._

**Ron Weasley** aime_ Faire accuser Seamus Finnigan à sa place quand son chaudron explose en potions._

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley :<strong> Ce que j'aime à Halloween, c'est que le banquet est aussi gros que celui de début ou de fin d'année ! 8D

**Hermione Granger** : Tu ne penses donc qu'à manger ?

**Harry Potter** : Espèce de ventre sur pattes ! xD

**Draco Malfoy** : Tes statuts sont toujours passionnants Weasel…

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>est maintenant en couple avec** Ron Weasley.**

(**Ginny Weasley, Fred et George Weasley, Bill Weasley **et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Harry Potter : **Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! :D

**Draco Malfoy** : Invasion de belettes sur ce statut… Potter, dis toi que tu vas tenir la chandelle maintenant !

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> est maintenant en couple avec **Dean Thomas.**

(**Hermione Granger** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley** : Encore un nouveau couple à Poudlard !

**Neville Longdubat** : Je suis content pour vous !

**Seamus Finnigan** : Vous savez ça fait plus de 3 mois qu'on sort ensemble, mais merci de faire attention à nous !

**Ron Weasley** : Ah…

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>aime _Enfermer les scarabées en bocal, S.A.L.E, Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de Maison _et_ Weasley est notre roi, version Gryffondor._

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> est maintenant en couple avec **Pansy Parkinson**.

(**Draco Malfoy**, **Hermione Granger** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Harry Potter** : Qui est-ce qui tient la chandelle maintenant ? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> est en couple avec lui-même.

**Harry Potter** : Je vois que tu as atteins les sommets du narcissisme et de la connerie… A moins que ça ne soit une de tes nouvelles crises existentielles face à tous les couples qui se forment en ce moment?

**Draco Malfoy** : Saches que je ne sors qu'avec la perfection et le seul à remplir mes critères actuellement n'est nul autre que moi.

**Blaise Zabini** : C'est surtout sa façon de dire qu'il est célibataire… Enfin si je me fis aux gémissements que tu émets en dormant, je dirai plutôt que tu as quelqu'un en vue…

**Harry Potter** : Malfoy nous cacherait-il des choses ? Ca m'intéresse ;)

**Draco Malfoy** : Ah bon tu m'écoutes dormir toi ? Parce qu'hier soir tu avais plutôt l'air concentrer à murmurer « Pansy frappe-moi » dans ton sommeil… Et Potter, la belette femelle sait-elle qu'elle fonde tous ses espoirs sur un gay ? Le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin sera bientôt à l'origine d'un suicide… Enfin si je me retrouve en haut de la tour d'astronomie au moment fatidique, saches que je ne ferai rien pour empêcher ce « désastre »…

**Blaise Zabini** : Tu ne feras rien pour l'empêcher, mon cul tu vas plutôt la pousser oui !

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> a rejoint le groupe _Aujourd'hui, je suis encore tombée amoureuse d'un gay. VDM _[1]

**Draco Malfoy : **Prépare tes mouchoirs Potter.

**Ron Weasley** : Ginny, je t'avais dis qu'il fallait te faire une raison…

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger : <strong>Sortie à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi, un tour aux Trois Balais ça vous dis ?

**Ron Weasley** : Mais vas-y Hermione ! Rameute tout les Serpys -_-

**Blaise Zabini**: Ca pourrait être intéressant… Comptes sur moi ! )

**Harry Potter** : Je sens un truc louche, mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi… (**Draco Malfoy** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy <strong>a écrit sur le mur de** Blaise Zabini : **ZABINI ! T'ES UN HOMME MORT ! J'hésite encore entre te livrer à une de ces charmantes créatures qui peuplent la forêt interdire ou à t'étriper moi-même trèèèès lentement… (**Harry Potter **aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : Bien, mes amis, je vous dis adieu. Je vais bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances mais au moins j'aurai fait quelque chose d'utile !

**Ron Weasley** : Quelque chose d'utile ? Harry est en train d'hyperventiler, Malfoy est sur le point de commettre un meurtre et moi je suis au bord de l'évanouissement mais à part ça tout va bien !

**Pansy Parkinson : **Un sortilège de confusion ! C'était brillant je l'avoue ! :D Maintenant assume le fait que grâce à toi, ton meilleur ami vient d'embrasser Potter au beau milieu d'un bar bondé de monde et de se prendre une retenue avec Snapy par-dessus le marché !

**Blaise Zabini** : Mais je ne pensais pas que ça lui ferait cet effet là moi ! Enfin c'était ce qui était prévu mais je ne pensais pas que ça aller marcher ! Il était en train de se chamailler avec Potter, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour faire un petit test…

**Hermione Granger :** Vois-tu Zabini, moi je pense que c'est tout à fait normal. C'est une certaine tension sexuelle qui s'est accumulée toutes ces années qui vient plus ou moins de se libérer grâce à ton sortilège. (**Pansy Parkinson **et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley** : Viens de faire une syncope… Hermione t'as du avaler trop de poussière en ayant la tête plongée dans tes bouquins tout le temps, ça t'ait monté au cerveau c'est pas possible…

**Harry Potter : **Et moi je vais m'étouffer ! Nan mais tu la tiens d'où cette théorie à deux balles ?

**Hermione Granger** : De la soudaine bosse qu'a formé vos pantalons quand Malfoy s'est malencontreusement retrouvé sur toi peut-être ? ;) (**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Parvati Patil**: J'adorelespotins .com bonjour! x) (**Lavande Brown** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça) [2]

**Luna Lovegood**: Moi je suis d'accord avec Hermione, mais je pense que les Fortunisitis ont un rapport avec ça!

**Hermione Granger**: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> : Va bientôt se jeter de la tour d'astronomie avec la belette femelle …

**Ron Weasley** : Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Mais si tu pouvais sauter sans ma sœur ça serait mieux !

**Blaise Zabini **: Tu seras alors responsable de deux suicides en une semaine Potter, joli palmarès !

**Harry Potter** : Deux suicides et un meurtre, Zabini. Si Malfoy ne te tue pas avant moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter : <strong>Est en retenue avec **Draco Malfoy**… Quelle partie de plaisir ! Et ne t'approches pas de moi !

**Draco Malfoy** : Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse de récurer des chaudrons crasseux avec toi ?

**Severus Rogue** : Quand vous aurez fini de vous plaindre vous irez ranger ma réserve !

**Harry Potter :** Sadique aux cheveux gras ! (**Draco Malfoy** et **Ron Weasley** aime ça)

**Severus Rogue** : Et si je vous rajoutez une heure de plus ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Potter, tu répliques encore quoi que ce soit, t'imagines même pas ce que tu vas prendre !

**Harry Potter :** Ah ça te plairait Malfoy… ? Et tu as aimé mon commentaire je te signale !

**Draco Malfoy :** …

**Ron Weasley :** OMG… Harry tu me fais peur…

**Harry Potter :** T'inquiètes je crois que je l'ai tué là ! xD

**Hermione Granger** : Ma théorie se confirme ;)

**Harry Potter** : … je retourne à mes chaudrons moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>a partagé un lien sur le mur de** Draco Malfoy : **_PZK- Chuis bo (feat. Dogg Soso)  
><em>J'ai cru te reconnaître dans cette chanson ! L'hymne du narcissique qui pète plus haut que son cul, parfait pour toi ! Affligeant ! (**Blaise Zabini**, **Ron Weasley** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy :** N'empêche que tu l'écoutes quand même ! Et saches qu'un Malfoy est toujours parfait.

**Harry Potter** : Je noterai quand même « Un tatouage tribal sur le bras, mes parents veulent que je le retire » Ca m'étonnerai que ce soit un tribal que tu aies sur le bras et ce ne sont pas tes parents qui te retiraient cette immondice, m'enfin…

**Draco Malfoy :** Fanfreluche !

**Blaise Zabini**: Ah tu aimerais bien le voir prendre sa douche en slowmotion n'est ce pas Potty...? (**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Harry Potter**: Si j'étais toi mon cher Zabini, je n'aggraverai pas mon cas. Et Hermione, ne passe pas du côté obscur de la force!

**Blaise Zabini**: Tu ne nies pas en tout cas... x)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> et **Draco Malfoy** aiment _Mes meilleurs amis sont des traîtres..._

**Draco Malfoy**, **Harry Potter** et 15 autres personnes aiment _Organiser un concours entre Mimi Geignarde et Cho Chang pour savoir qui imite le mieux la fontaine._

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley :<strong>A encore passé une semaine épouvantable, heureusement qu'il y a le banquet d'Halloween ce soir :D (**Harry Potter** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p><em>Bal d'Halloween à Poudlard<em> se déroule en ce moment. (**Ron Weasley** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> : SCOOP ! Harry Potter sort avec Draco Malfoy ! (**Parvati Patil**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Blaise Zabini **et 26 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : Ca y'est on a réussi ? T'en est sûre ?

**Hermione Granger** : Ils se sont éclipsés pendant le dessert il y a une demi-heure… Cela est probablement vrai! :D

**Parvati Patil** : Un aphrodisiaque dans leur jus de citrouille, le meilleur moyen de révéler les sentiments inavoués au grand jour ;D (**Blaise Zabini** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley : **QUOI ? Je n'y croierai pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu confirmation d'une source sûre !

**Neville Longdubat** : Harry…Malfoy… en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, plaqués contre un mur au 3ème étage… Je viens de les voir…

**Ron Weasley** : _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ [3]

**Hermione Granger** : C'est quoi ça ?

**Ron Weasley** : L'état de mon électrocardiogramme…

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley :<strong> Samedi matin, 11h, Harry vient seulement de remonter au dortoir en chantant "Like a virgin". J'ai peur… (**Neville Longdubat**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> est maintenant en couple avec **Draco Malfoy. **

(**Hermione Granger**,** Blaise Zabini**,** Pansy Parkinson **et 50 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Hermione Granger** : Alors vous pensez toujours que mon hypothèse n'a rien à voir là dedans ?

**Ron Weasley** : Viens de refaire une syncope… Hermione réanime moi s'il te plait…

**Harry Potter**: Dis profite pas de la situation toi ! :D

**Blaise Zabini** : Nous sommes finalement arrivés à nos fins ! Granger, je félicite ta théorie!

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> a publié sur le mur de** Harry Potter**: « Like a virgin, touch for the very first time… » x)

**Blaise Zabini: **Alors tu as vraiment dépucelé Potter? Félicitations vieux ! :D

**Ron Weasley** : Je vais m'en remettre, je vais m'en remettre… Mais si vous commencez à exposer votre vie sexuelle sur le Social Parchment ça va être dur ! En plus, Ginny va nous faire une crise…

**Ginny Weasley : **NON ! MON HARRY ! Son corps n'était destiné qu'à moi ! *va se pendre*

**Draco Malfoy** : T'es toujours pas morte toi ? T'apprendrais-je qu'Harry ne t'as jamais aimé ? Il m'appartient désormais, donc tu peux aller te suicider, plus rien ne te retient ;) Ou préfères-tu mourir de mes mains si tu persistes à t'accrocher à lui ?

**Harry Potter :** Un Malfoy est jaloux et possessif, j'aime ça ! Draco, on remet ça quand tu veux, où tu veux, comme tu veux…x) Ron : Trop tard… ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> et **Harry Potter** ont rejoint le groupe_ Ma nouvelle relation est le fruit d'un énorme complot et d'une théorie loufoque mais je le vis bien._

**Albus Dumbledore **: Le Social Parchment est une de mes plus brillantes idées! Toutes les maisons se sont temporairement entendues afin de vous faire accepter ces sentiments refoulés ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Bonbon au citron ?

**Harry Potter**, **Draco Malfoy**, **Ron Weasley** et 37 autres personnes aiment_ Le jour où Honeydukes sera en rupture de stock de bonbons au citron, ce sera la fin du monde. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter **: Ry t'es où encore ? Ca te dit une partie d'échecs version sorciers ? ;)

**Draco Malfoy **: Vois-tu la belette, on vient tout juste de terminer une _magnifique_ partie d'échecs ! Après avoir ménagé le terrain, le cavalier a fini par sauvagement prendre son fou. Harry étant désormais échec et mat et dans l'incapacité de te répondre pour le moment, j'ai pris la responsabilité de le faire. Je vais aller rejoindre mon roi à présent. A plus Weasmoche !

**Ron Weasley** : Ah… je vois…

**Ron Weasley** : …

**Ron Weasley** : Et merci de ne plus profaner les échecs avec tes sous-entendus pervers !

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a publié sur le mur de **Draco Malfoy** : Tu sais, désormais il n'y a plus que 3 sujets sur lesquels nous sommes en désaccord : tes parents, le lieu de nos prochaines vacances (incluant le 1er sujet et les Weasley) et enfin le quiddich. Saches que je reste le meilleur dans ce domaine, prépare-toi à mordre la poussière Dray ! =P

**Draco Malfoy :** On a peur Potter ?

**Harry Potter :** Tu aimerais bien !

**Hermione Granger :** Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens… x)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>et 17 autres personnes aiment : _Je sens que le match de quiddich Gryffondor/Serpentard va être épique !_

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Si j'ai bien compris, soit j'accepte que ce blond égocentrique et responsable de la dépression de mon unique sœur séjourne au Terrier, soit mon meilleur ami va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances à coup de Doloris au manoir Malfoy…

**Harry Potter** : C'est exactement ça, merci de ton hospitalité et de ta compréhension Ron ! T'as trouvé tout seul ou Hermione t'as aidé ? xD

**Ron Weasley **: Non je te jure j'ai réfléchi ! Mais tu crois que Malfoy va accepter d'être entouré d'une dizaine de roux pendant deux semaines ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Nous n'avons pas encore réglé la question mais à choisir, je pense que je préférerai supporter cette invasion de belettes plutôt que de mourir moi aussi dans d'atroces souffrances…

**Harry Potter :** Enfin raisonnable ! Merci Godric!

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter **: Harry, -je pense parler pour tout le monde- s'il te plait, allez faire ce genre de choses ailleurs que sous un arbre du parc ! (**Ron Weasley**, **Neville Longdubat**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley :** Oui vous ne pourriez pas être un gentil petit couple sage comme Seamus et Dean ? Espèces d'exhibitionnistes !

**Harry Potter : **Euh bah tu sais à la base on était tranquillement assis à discuter devant le lac… Et c'est parti tout seul… ^^' Et puis Draco essaye de se remettre du fait qu'il va passer ses vacances au Terrier, il lui faut bien un peu de soutien non ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Nan mais tu rigoles Granger ? On commençait à peine et on avait encore nos pantalons jusqu'à ce qu'un traître ne vienne nous déranger. Blaise, ta dernière heure a sonné.

**Blaise Zabini** : Dray soit raisonnable il y'a quand même de meilleurs endroits pour s'envoyer en l'air tu ne crois pas ? Ché pas moi vous ne pourriez pas aller dans la Salle sur Demande ? Comme tout le monde ?

**Draco Malfoy **: On y serait bien allé si cette salle n'était pas occupée en permanence et à tour de rôle par tous les couples de l'école !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Pourquoi pas la Cabane Hurlante ? Au moins elle pourrait de nouveau porter son nom dignement… (**Harry Potter** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** : La Cabane Hurlante et puis quoi encore ? J'veux pas la faire s'effondrer moi ! Pourquoi pas la Chambre des Secrets tant que tu y es ?

**Harry Potter** : Ne sous-estime pas la Cabane Hurlante… x) Par contre, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me fasses l'amour à côté d'un cadavre de basilic, alors la 2ème option tu peux oublier ! (**Draco Malfoy** aime ça)

**Severus Rogue** : Pourrais-je signaler à mes très chers élèves que la Salle sur Demande n'est PAS une maison close ?

**Draco Malfoy**: La dite Salle sur Demande a déjà servie de toilettes, de cachette, de débarras, de salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, de centre de désintoxication pour elfe alcoolique et j'en passe… Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas servir de refuge aux élèves excités en perdition ? (**Harry Potter** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Harry Potter**: Malfoy 1 –Snape 0

**Severus Rogue**: Et elle servira très prochainement de salle de retenue… Malfoy et Potter, dans mon bureau, samedi à 18h. Le maître des potions 2 – Notre charmant petit couple 0

**Hermione Granger** : Victoire écrasante de Severus Rogue...

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> et 16 autres personnes aiment_ Etouffer Ombrage avec son horrible nœud rose_ et_ Noyer Rogue dans son chaudron._

**Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter **et 12 autres personnes aiment _Si on était tous comme Hagrid, les scroutts à pétards seraient inoffensifs, les acromentules paraîtraient adorables et les dragons feraient de bons animaux de compagnie._

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Tu sais Harry, ça ne me dérange plus que tu sortes avec Malfoy. Ce ne me dérange pas non plus que tu viennes avec lui dans le dortoir. Ce qui me dérange c'est d'être obligé de déserter mon lit un samedi à 15h alors j'aimerai bien faire la sieste, parce que les dépravés que vous êtes ont oublié de jeter un sortilège de silence !

**Harry Potter : **Excuse-moi vieux mais c'est pas vraiment la première chose à laquelle on pense quand ça commence à partir en live…^^'

**Blaise Zabini** : Ah, ils ont fait le coup côté Gryffon aussi ? (**Pansy Parkinson** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** : Non mais on peut être tranquilles nulle part dans ce château c'est pas possible !

**Neville Longdubat** : Et moi je suis monté chercher un livre… Choqué…

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> : Est actuellement en retenue avec Draco Malfoy ! Quelle partie de plaisir ! Et on se les gèle dans ces cachots !

**Draco Malfoy** : Avoues que c'est quand même plus agréable que la dernière fois… Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te réchauffer là tout de suite ?

**Harry Potter** : Le fait que notre bourreau à la tignasse graisseuse nous observe peut-être ?

**Severus Rogue** : Quand vous aurez fini de batifoler vous irez ranger ma réserve !

**Ron Weasley** : A comme une impression de déjà vu… A quelque chose près ! Je me demande si je ne préférais pas la première version…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de cet OS que je me suis bien éclatée à écrire! J'espère qu'il vous aura fait marrer! x)<strong>

_Notes:_

[1] Pure autodérision, étant donné que j'ai une forte attirance pour les gays (et pas seulement les fictifs! -_-)

[2] Petit clin d'oeil à mon n'écureuil et à son site préféré (après fanfiction bien-sûr) xD

[3] L'électrocardiogramme de Ron qui a merdé, ça passe pas sur fanfiction u_u, enfin bon, imaginez une ligne droite! ^^'


End file.
